Mama mia! That's a Raging Monster!
by Morpheus9
Summary: Harry has a problem and Hermione is the only one who can help him. Also listed in and Note: Mature Audiences Only! Sex abounds!


Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter but if we did, we would have more time on our hands to think up crazy dirty stuff like this!!!! And more money, but that's not the point. The point is, we would get to write this stuff on a daily basis. Although... we might go through alot of batteries at that rate... but we could afford it! We would be rich!

All right, Morpheus9 here with my lovely and terribly talented co-writer Harry's Girl who is my co-worker where we work that shall remain nameless because if they weren't nameless we'd get fired. So, she had a really dirty fantasy that I really helped her with and it became this... yeah.

WARNING: dirty minds and dirty humor and sex ahead. Straight sex this time for the people who have read my stuff before. But I will try to change this around so that it's Draco instead of Hermione and see what you guys think about that. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Frightened screams rang through the halls of Hogwarts. Everyone was running. The running caused a cacophonous thunder that shook the walls and floors with the Weasleys and their flaming red hair flailing behind them and their eyes bigger than golf balls.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, quietly reading a huge book that was precariously balanced on her knees along with a notebook in which she was taking copious notes. Suddenly the door to the room banged open and in spilled twenty three wide-eyed and hysterical students. Hermione was so startled that she stood straight up spilling the book and notebook and several other pages onto the floor.

"What??!" she screamed. "What is it?! Death Eaters? Mountain trolls? Boggarts? Dementors? Another strike by the house elves?"

"WORSE!!!!!" shouted Ginny grabbing Hermione by the shoulders and shaking her. "YOU HAVE TO HELP!! YOU HAVE TO HELP US!!!"

"All right! All right! What do you need help with? And please stop shaking me you're giving me a headache!!" Ginny took a deep breath and did as she was told. "And if this is because Ron forgot to do his homework for Snape again you can forget it!"

"NO! No, it's not that! That would be easy compared to this!" Hermione got down on all fours and began to collect up everything that she had dropped as Fred and George gaped while staring at her rear. Ron hit Fred, Ginny hit George, and both twins retaliated by hitting their younger siblings in return. During the pause Hermione began to survey the reactions of the other students in the room. Neville had curled into a fetal ball in the corner and was slowly rocking back and forth and muttering unintelligible words to himself. The girls were in a tight huddle at the far end of the common room. The boys surprisingly enough were also in a huddle at the far end in the opposite corner and muttering amongst themselves. Hermione caught a few words that were being said,

"Oh Merlin did you see it??"

"Do you think it will hurt us?"

"That look in his eye…"

"I've never been so scared…"

"Do you think she'll help us?"

"So, what is this that I'm supposed to help you all with?" as she sat back on her heels and straightened her papers and put them back in her notebook.

"It's Harry," said Ginny hesitantly. Hermione felt a stab of fear go through her stomach.

"Harry?" she said looking up at them. Now they had her full attention. "What's wrong? What's happened to him? Is he all right?"

"Well…" Fred started.

"Depends on how you define "all right," George said completing the statement. Ron and Ginny just looked at each other and then looked back at Hermione.

"What do you mean?" she said looking at them with a skeptical eyebrow raised. "Oh no, you boys didn't go experimenting with your practical jokes again and do something terrible like turn his hair pink or make him vomit leeches constantly or make his balls…" She looked at them nervously to see if they had caught that last remark and apparently all four of them had as they stared at her with raised eyebrows. "Errr… never mind."

"Well, do you remember last year and how Harry was… well… um…" Ginny stuttered as she tried to find the words.

"Angry all the time and felt like he had a beast raging inside him?" Hermione said with some annoyance in her voice. She was starting to get tired of all this tap-dancing. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Right, well," said Ron, not doing any better at the no-stuttering while talking thing, "it's back." Hermione involuntarily shivered. She remembered how Harry would sometimes get a dark look on his face. It was the face of the monster that lived inside him. She'd only been afraid of it once when he had unleashed the monster on Voldemort and everyone had feared that he would never be able to put it away again. But it at least seemed that he had been successful at putting that dark part of him away somewhere deep where no one could find it. Now, it was back. Now she almost understood why the students had come stampeding into the common room like a herd of wild centaurs. She left her book, notebook, and papers in a neat stack on the floor, stood up, straightened her skirt and blouse and said in a clear voice,

"Where is he? Show me!"

The hallways were deserted as Hermione, led by the four Weasleys, walked to a small storage room at the end of one of the hallways.

"He's in here?" she said gesturing to it with her finger. The four Weasleys nodded but didn't speak. Hermione slowly opened the door and peered into the inky blackness of the room which was only diminished by the moon light from a small window. She saw a small piece of paper on the floor and what might have been the side of his pants but she didn't really give it any attention at the time.

"Harry?" she whispered softly. "Harry? Are you in here?"

"Mione?" said a rough voice from the back of the storage room. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Harry. It's me. What's wrong?" She heard a choked back sob and the scrape of a shoe on the concrete.

"Don't come any closer Mione. I'm begging you."

"It's all right Harry. I'm here. Whatever is wrong I want to help you."

"They didn't tell you did they?"

"Tell me what?"

"Uh… Hermione… wait a minute," said Fred.

"Yeah, there's more," said George.

"Hold on Harry, I'll be right back, I promise." Hermione was confused, but also annoyed. So she didn't know the whole story yet. She eased the door closed and turned back to the Weasleys.

"All right, spill it," she said with her arms crossed.

"What?" said Ginny trying to look innocent.

"He said to make you guys tell me what's wrong. Now out with it."

"He… umm… he…"

"The monster has moved to another part of his body," said George quickly.

"I'll say," muttered Fred under his breath.

"What do you mean it "moved"? I don't understand what you're saying. What other part could it go to that would make any difference?" said Hermione so loudly that her voice rang off the marble.

"The one place that several men-" started Fred.

"Every man," George said cutting in.

"All right, every man would really like it to go." Hermione still stared at them in silence.

"Oh for the love of Dumbledore!" George said with an exasperated sigh. "You have in IQ higher than all of us put together and that's a proven fact!!" She still stared at them blankly. "All right, in the simplest of terms… Harry needs help exorcising his "demons" and you're the only one smart enough to figure out a way to do that."

"Oh my…" said Hermione to herself. Suddenly she understood. "Well, couldn't Ginny…"

"Hell no!" Ginny shouted. "I may be a Gryffindor but I'm not THAT brave!" she screeched so that everyone in the hall way winced.

"Well, thank you for that great input Ginny," said Hermione once her ears had stopped ringing. "Anyone else got any better ideas?"

"Nope, you were about the best idea that we had," said Ron with finality.

"Great… just great. Ok… nothing big… well… I take that back. Apparently it is something big. Just how to deal with it… I don't know." She opened the door slowly and stepped in. Once the door was shut back she once again squinted into the darkness and tried to find Harry.

"Mione?" said the scratchy voice at the back of the storage room.

"Yes Harry, it's me."

"Did they tell you?"

"Yes Harry, they told me. Is there anything that can be done to help?"

"There's a spell. It's on that piece of paper on the floor." Hermione walked over to the patch of moonlight on the floor and looked at the piece of paper. In black elegant script it said,

"Only the touch of virginal flesh can ease the torturous ache of the monster unleashed."

Hermione sighed inwardly. This had not been her first choice on how to solve this… well, she was lying to herself about that one but still…

"So… basically a virginal pussy is what it takes to cure this?" she said quietly.

"In the bluntest of terms, yes."

"Oh," she said slightly startled, "I didn't think you heard me."

"We're only about three feet away from each other Mione, I can sort of hear every word you say… every breath you take… every bead of sweat… every-"

"Ok! I get the picture. I guess this brings with it a few heightened senses."

"A few." She slowly walked towards him and knelt down in front of him.

"All right, I'll do it."

"Oh Merlin, really? You'd really do this for me? I mean… everyone else ran away."

"I'm not like everyone else. I've stood by you and helped you through worse. I will help you through this."

"Oh I love you Mione.

"Just try to remember that after this is all done and we hate each other for it."

"I'll try to." She leaned forward and pulled his hands away from his waist. Even through the pants she could tell that this was no ordinary problem. This was a BIG problem. But ever the curious girl, she decided to investigate this further. She slowly unzipped his pants and heard Harry hiss as some of the pressure was relieved from his straining cock. She decided to go ahead and pull down both his pants and boxers at the same time. What sprang forth she had never imagined in her most intense fantasies or wildest dreams. It had to be at least ten inches long and about three and a half inches around. She couldn't help but stare at it for a moment.

"Mione?" he whispered quietly. She was still staring when he touched her face and she looked up into his eyes. "Mione... if you don't want-"

"It's ok Harry," she said quickly and shaking her head. "It's just..."

"Yeah, it caused a stampede earlier."

"I noticed... and now I see why."

"Mione-"

"This would go by a lot quicker if you would just shut up and let me get down to the business of taking care of you." Harry didn't open his mouth again. Hermione pulled his pants and boxers down past his bent knees and past his ankles and onto the floor. She stood up and pulled down her panty hose.

"No underwear?" he said staring at her hand that held only her nude colored panty hose. She gave him an annoyed look and dropped the panty hose on top of his pants. She knelt down next to him and thought out her next move. She put her right foot on the other side of his body and took his straining cock in her hand. She felt it nudging at her entrance and she knew this was going to be so painful and yet she felt her mouth watering at the idea. She slowly sank down on that huge dick and felt her body stretching and straining around it. She hissed softly and squeezed his shoulders tightly. She heard him moan and she knew that this was at least helping. She took a deep breath and forced her body the rest of the way down on him. She cried out sharply and threw her head back. She felt his hands climb up her back and he held her close.

"I'm sorry Mione," he whispered. "Just... just stay still. Take as long as you need." She brought her head forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder as she breathed quickly and put her arms around his shoulders. It hurt. It hurt so much. But it was slowly starting to feel better. She slowly eased up and then eased back down again. She gasped slightly this time and sighed. As she slowly moved up and down they both started to gasp and moan. Her fingernails started to dig into his shoulders as the pleasure grew in her body.

"Gods... Harry..." she whispered.

"Do you like that Mione?" he asked in a breathless voice.

"Oh yeah..."

"You like this big dick?"

"Gods yes... give it to me Harry... fuck me hard..." she said with extra emphasis on the word "fuck".

"You want me to do that?" he asked with a sneer in his voice.

"Yes," she said with a determined look on her face. "Do it... take me..." He put his arms up under her arms and managed to stand up, lift her up with him, and keep himself inside of her. Now standing, he actually managed to sink farther into her and caused her to gasp and moan.

"Oh Merlin Mione you are so tight and hot. You are so hot when you moan like that." He pushed her against the wall and rammed into her harder. They both moaned and shouted.

"Oh that's it! That's it Harry!" she screamed so loud she was certain that everyone in England could hear her. Then he pulled her away from the wall and sat her down on a near-by table that he quickly knocked everything off of. He pushed on her shoulders until she was lying flat on the table. He kept his hands on her shoulders and pumped hard and fast into her. They both moaned and gasped and finally screamed as they both came. Harry collapsed onto Hermione and she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They laid there for a few moments trying to catch their breath. Then they heard a nervous knocking on the door. Hermione groaned and ran her fingers through her sweaty hair.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Hermione quietly.

"They stayed outside?" said Harry just as quietly.

"I guess so." Harry slowly pulled away from her and walked towards the door. He hid the lower half of his body behind the door as he opened it a crack and said,

"Bugger off… **now**." The four red heads looked at him in shock as he slammed the door back. He waited until he heard the four pairs of feet walking away from the door. He turned back around and looked at Hermione who had curled up into a fetal position on the table. "Are you all right Hermione?" he asked in a voice laced with concern. He walked back to her and gently stroked her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered. "Just... really really really really extremely sore. And I think that's going to last for a while." Harry leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Thanks for helping me yet again."

"No problem." She started to get up and then moaned and laid back down.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, don't move. I'll help you out in just a second." He quickly pulled his pants back on and zipped them up. He walked over to the table and easily lifted her in his arms. He carried her like a baby the whole way back up to the Gryffindor dorm. When he walked in he realized that the entire house was still up and in the common room. They all turned and stared when he walked in. But the dark look on his face made everyone fall silent and cleared a path for him up to the girl's dorm. He walked up the stairs and into her private bedroom since she was still a prefect. He gently laid her now sleeping form on the bed. He took off her shoes and pulled the covers up over her tucking her in like a small child. He gently stroked her hair one more time and kissed her on the forehead. He started to walk away when Hermione caught his hand and said,

"You know, it's impolite to leave a woman's bed after she has thoroughly shagged you." Harry smirked and got into the bed behind her and held her body against his. Yeah, it was raging monster, but now it was her raging monster.


End file.
